[unreadable] [unreadable] There is increasing recognition that inflammatory processes underlie many acute and chronic diseases, including those of the central nervous system. In particular, the glial and vascular components of the brain play significant and unique roles in inflammatory processes, both as sources of inflammatory mediators and as targets for local innate and acquired immune responses. Moreover, there is increasing recognition of the importance for glia in all aspects of brain function, ranging from normal homeostasis to repair and repopulation following injury. Understanding these processes and their implications for diseases requires interactions that cross the classic disciplines of Neuroscience, Immunology, and Developmental Cell Biology, with focused training in molecular/immunological signaling and glial cell biology. Building on strengths of an outstanding group of faculty at the University of Rochester Medical Center, this grant application outlines a proposed program for pre and postdoctoral students that provides the cross-disciplinary exposure and highly interactive research environments required for scientists to access the fields of Neuroinflammation and Glial Cell Biology. [unreadable] [unreadable]